8 Days a Week
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: At the Akatsuki hideout things can get a little hectic . From morning prayer to late night movies, food shopping, doing laundry and everything in between. A 'normal' week for them is anything but 'normal'. Crack, OOCness, randomness,etc.


**8 Days a Week**

**A collection of one-shots about the lives of the Akatsuki. Lots of random stuff will happen.**

**A/N:** The name for each chapter may seem weird and a little off but they're phrases from the chapter. So note they do not actually tell what the chapter will be about but will be found in the chapter itself.

Contains crack (lots of it) and OOCness for every character.

**Disclaimer: **What do you think. Of course I don't own the Akatsuki. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Ch. 1 : If there is a god.**

All the Akatsuki stood around the breakfast table hands extended and heads bow.

"So," Konan started. "who's praying." Morning prayer was very essential here it was something they all did; well at least separately. Group prayers were a completely different subject.

Pein took it upon himself to begin,

_Dear Me,_

_I am truly wonderful for creating this day. And though this bastards are too stupid to realize it I am truly amazing. Oh, and hot- yes hot and sexy. I mean every time I pass by I mirror I do a double take because-damn I'm amazing. Konan should get grateful to be with someone like me-_

He was cut off by a paper knife that barely missed his eye. Everyone turned to see Konan shooting

daggers at Pein with her eyes. If she was Itachi he would have burned into flames like she wanted but she didn't have those powers. "Someone else," she gritted through her teeth. "do the prayer."

_Dear Jashin. _Kakuzu made a choking noise at the start of Hidan's prayer. Hidan ignored him and continued his prayer.

_Dear Jashin,_

_Thanks a million for allowing me to see anther one of your days. For giving me the chance to give you another sacrifice, another offering, another follower, another-_

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there." Kakuzu broke in.

"What the hell man," Hidan questioned mad about his prayer being disturbed.

" Well you said 'another follower' like anybody else besides you worships Jashin."

"There are other Jashinist for your information."

"Really."

"Really."

"Really"

"Really"

"OK," Kakuzu was about to prove his point and end this pointless argument. "name 5."

Hidan stared blankly, "5 what."

"Jashinist, you dumbass." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah I knew that," Hidan mumbled under his breath. There was a long silenced afterward and Kakuzu knew he had won.

"You cant do it can you." he broke the silence and Hidan cursed him out angrily.

If there is a god; let him come down here and make everybody shut the hell up.

Sasori's loud outburst stopped not only Hidan's and Kakuzu's argument but everyone elses. All heads turned to the red head who still keep his expression blank.

"Your an atheist, danna." Deidara couldn't believe it.

"Nevermind that brat," Sasori was already aggravated because he woke up late today. He didn't need this.

Deidara was about to protest something else thankfully Itachi cut him off, "I'll finish the prayer. Everyone bow their heads."

Konan sighed with relief before bowing her heads.

_5 minutes later. _

Everyone started to open their eyes. What was Itachi waiting for; the food was already cold and they didnt have all day. The Uchiha's eyes were however still closed and they all knew better than to interrupt him in whatever it is he was doing.

10 minutes later.

'Amen'. That startled everyone, no prayer had been said yet Itachi was saying amen like he just finished one. "Um," Kisame stated. "Itachi were you praying."

"Yes I was." that was all he stated on the matter.

And 'oh' was all that could be said. Because no one was about to question him on why no of them could hear a prayer being said.

"well lets eat." Deidara chimed in breaking the silence.

They looked down at their food. Because of the amount of time their morning prayer took it was ice-cold and very inedible looking. Everyone stared at blankly...

"I'll start lunch." Konan suggested and off everyone went.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's pretty much it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And suggestions for upcoming chapters will be greatly appreciated; I will try to incorporate every suggestion I get at some point in this story. Until next time. **ARM0315** out.


End file.
